


The Visit

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: For the prompt;I'm still pissed about the whole beating scene. Sherlock was in such a terrible mental and physical state and John still proceeded to beat him to a pulp (fucking mofftiss). So I just want a character to be as angry as I am on Sherlock's behalf. Hence this prompt.After Culverton's confession Greg pays Sherlock a visit to check if he's alright and to thank him for catching the serial killer. But then sees his face, and is properly horrified. Sherlock dismisses the whole thing as no big deal because obviously he thinks he deserved it. But see, Greg doesn't fucking thinks so, thank you very much.So he pays John a visit. And proceeds to punch him right in the face. Imagine the force of the entire Johnlock fandom behind that punch if you need to visualized how furious Greg is.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Greg knocked on the door of 221B an hour after Sherlock had been discharged. He wanted to check the younger man was ok. For more than one reason. 

When Sherlock opened it, his eyes widened slightly on sight of Greg. “Hi,” he whispered softly, his throat gravely. 

“Hey,” he tried to step up toward the detective, but Sherlock took a step back and turned away. “Sherlock. Hey, Sherlock, look at me.” It took a long while but eventually the younger man met his eye. 

“I... Sherlock, I didn’t realise...”

“Realise what?” Sherlock wasn’t sarcastic as he wandered back into the front room and collapsed into the sofa. 

“That John had... I mean, I know he hit you. He said he had but you look... you look like shit mate.”

Greg was expecting more sarcasm, such as ‘gee thanks’ but Sherlock didn’t respond. 

“Has John seen you since?”

“No,” Sherlock’s response was simple. “Why would he care?”

Greg swallowed with difficulty, it had been a nightmare trying to straighten out the case and Calverton. But also untangling what Sherlock’s plan had been in his head had made him feel dizzy. 

“Mate, you really don’t look too great.”

“I’m fine,” his voice was low and it was clear, even to Greg, that he was lying. 

“John has massively overreacted.”

“Well, I killed his wife. I had it coming.”

Greg closed his eyes, then dry washed his face. “Sherlock, you didn’t kill her.”

“Yes, I did,” he didn’t elaborate as he curled himself up on the sofa, with a soft groan, he was clearly still in a lot of discomfort.

“I was there, Sherlock,” he walked into the room and perched on the edge of the armchair, beside the detective. “Have you seen anyone since?”

“Since when?”

“Since you were admitted to hospital.”

“No. Well, yes. Mycroft.”

“No one else? No one else has been to check up on you?”

“Why would they care?” Sherlock croaked out. “John’s told them everything. No one wants anything to do with me. Again.”

“I do.”

Greg sat with the younger man, until he fell into an uneasy sleep, he’d be back but first he had something... or rather someone he needed to deal with. 

***

Greg knocked on John’s door waiting for him to answer. Once he had he glanced into the apartment. 

“Hey, Greg-”

“Where’s Rosie?”

“With my mum, what are you-”

“Good,” Greg cut him off for a second time, dropped his hand back and swung a punch, hard, straight into the doctor’s face. 

The younger man went stumbling back straight into the wall. “Greg, what the fuck-”

“That’s for Sherlock. How fucking dare you make him think he killed Mary. How dare you beat him, while enforcing that bollocks. You forget John, I was there, I saw it all! Yes, Sherlock got cocky, but with his own life, not yours and certainly not Mary’s. So fucking get off your high horse, you complete prick.” With that Greg booted the door hard enough that it hurt his toe, then he was gone, leaving a very bewildered blond staring into the street.


End file.
